


A Gift

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "What is this?"





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Dragon Age, anypair, the only one who knows about *any's* birthday is their LI.
> 
> I ended up going super rarepair because I just really like the idea of this ship.

"What is this?" Isabela asked, gesturing at the box Krem had just placed between them on the table. It was small and looked like something one would put jewelry in.

"A birthday present," Krem replied, smiling at her. "And don't worry, I didn't tell anyone else about it."

Isabela returned the smile, pulling the box towards her. "I must say that I'm surprised. I did not expect a gift."

"It did cross my mind since you seemed so uninterested in your birthday," Krem confessed. "But I came across this on a mission with the Chargers and thought you would like it."

Isabela nodded and opened the box, pulling out a golden bracelet. She smiled and held it out to him. "Will you?"

He clasped it around her wrist and she leaned forward, kissing him softly. "Thank you, Krem."

"Happy birthday, Isabela," He said, before pressing their lips together again.


End file.
